Languages
* Talos Region ** Talossian **: A language with a Romantic language syntactical structure and abugida writing system. Characterized by its abundance of fricative phonemes (sh and s sounds) and often fast speech. Spoken mostly in the Talos region but also in the Karzelek and Golemkeep regions. *** Bronze Talossian ***: Dialect spoken in the south around the Ironpeak Islands (now just the Ironpeaks). Before the Flood, each island had their own Talossian dialects but all the survivors came together and eventually Bronze Talossian became the main dialect. *** Silver Talossian ***: Considered the “Divine Tongue” of Talossian by the Divine Order which they use amongst each other. All teachings of the Divine Precepts are written in Silver Talossian. ** Cressian **: A language from the western Ironpeak Isles spoken mostly by elves and other fey ** Argossian **: A language from the northern Ironpeak Isles spoken mostly by dwarves and gnomes * Karzelek Region ** Karzish **: A language spoken mostly around the Karzelek region around the Carrion Mountains but also in Talos and Golemkeep. Characterized by its sharp, heavy phonemes and one or two-syllable morphemes which are combined together to form new words (polysynthetic language — think Hawaiian). Syllabic alphabet (like Japanese) written vertically. *** Vulgar Karzish ** Old Karzish ** Carrish **: A language spoken in southern Karzelek * Golemkeep Region ** Rhyonese **: A language with lots of retroflex consonants and vowels spoken in southeast Golemkeep ** Quartzish **: A language similar to Rhyonese spoken in northern Golemkeep ** Empirean Io **: A language spoken in central Golemkeep * Galatea Region ** Galatean **: A highly tonal language (think Mandarin Chinese) with phonemic gestures used to convey the emotion of what the speaker is saying. Spoken in Western Galatea ** Pygmalish **: A tonal language spoken in eastern Galatea * Other ** Druidic ** Elian Code **: A standard encoding language (think Morse code) used to communicate over the Web of Information in order to shorten the number of words and/or characters needed to convey information ** Ethereal Tongue **: A language only spoken “telepathically” using the Threads themselves. Spoken by Minor Cognizants, Ethereal Cognizants, and beings not of the Corporeal Dimension. ** Sea Speak **: A pure click language with an oligosynthetic syntactical structure (think 1984’s Newspeak or the philosophical conlang Toki Pona) where words are formed from the clicks used in conjunction with the rhythm used to sound them. While clicks may sound indistinguishable from one another on the surface, underwater the clicks actually have discernible pitch and sound more like dolphin clicks. Spoken by sea monsters, mermaids, tritons, and the like. ** The Stormcall **: A language that combines the whistling of the wind with tonal thunderclaps to form words which often have very deep meanings packed into a single combination of such sounds. While only able to be spoken by storm furies and creatures of the storms, people have invented machines to be able to “speak” the Stormcall. ** Thieves' Cant Category:Language Category:World Information